1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the improvement of acoustic qualities of an indoor room, and more particularly concerns components which can be assembled and installed upon the walls of a room for improving the acoustic quality thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In indoor rooms intended primarily for listening to music, whether residential rooms used for watching television or listening to recorded music, or public auditoriums or enclosures employed for listening to live music, it is desired that the quality of the heard sound be as accurate as the produced sound.
It is well known that rooms can produce distortional acoustic effects such as echoes, reverberations, amplified bass tones, and uneven volume distribution throughout the room. Systems for improving the sound quality of indoor rooms have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,088; 4,682,670; 5,035,298; 5,896,710; 6,530,451; 6,782,871 and elsewhere. Such prior systems generally employ large volume panels that attach to the walls, or employ floor-standing structures of movable or adjustable nature. Such panels and related structures are usually of bulky, heavy and expensive construction, or difficult to install, or detract from the aesthetic appearance or floor space of the room.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system for improving the acoustic quality of an indoor enclosure such as a room without detracting from its usable floor space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a kit of components and installation instructions for improving the acoustic quality of an indoor enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide inexpensive components and a specialized manner of installing said components to improve the acoustic quality of an indoor enclosure.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved residential listening room.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.